Forgetting to Forgive
by Karlithra
Summary: AU  MirSan  Miroku’s a player, unwilling to change his ways. Enter Sango. An ever faithful friend, though she doesn’t understand why sometimes, who’s going to change all of that. And make Miroku remember to forget. And, eventually, forgive. R&R Please.
1. Prelude

AN: Preview, if you will, to a story I'm working on.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but 40 some manga and some bed sheets. Go me!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Forgetting to Forgive_

Prelude  
---------------

Miroku and Inuyasha, Miroku's best friend since grade school, pulled up to the movie theater, and got out of the car. They waited for Koharu, Miroku's longtime girlfriend to pull in and get out of her car. They all had made plans to go see a movie a few days ago. Miroku grabbed Koharu' hand and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Hey hun."

"Hey..." Holding her hand, Miroku turned towards the theater and begun discussing what they should see with Inuyasha. Koharu hung back, letting herself be led along. Her thoughts were troubled, but went unnoticed by the guys. Before they were out of the parking lot she decided to tell Miroku what was on her mind. With a tug on his hand she stopped him.

"Miroku, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure babe, what's up?"

"... Alone?" Koharu looked pointedly at Inuyasha.

"Who me? Trust me, it's nothing I haven't heard before. Nothin's too kinky for me!" Miroku laughed at Inuyasha's grin, and turned back to Koharu.

"Really Koru. Yash's no one to worry about. Besides," Miroku threw his arm around his best bud and they both puffed out their chests, "anything you have to say to me, you can say in front of Inuyasha."

"Yeah!"

"Yeah." The two smiled childishly. Koharu, who had watched their antics tiredly, pinched the bridge of her nose and hung her head. Miroku noticed this and went to her, setting his hands on either side of her waist.

"Koru, what's the matter? We were only fooling around." Koharu sighed loudly and looked up into Miroku's violet eyes.

"You always are..." She looked down, not able to say the next part to his face.

"I wanted to tell you I'm through."

"Huh?"

"I'm done Miroku. I can't do this anymore." Miroku's hands dropped from her waist and he took a step back.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm in love with someone else..."

"Koharu, this isn't funny." Inuyasha stepped next to Miroku, trying to offer any support he could.

"No, it's not. Not everything is Inuyasha." Miroku held a hand up to Koharu, who practically spat at Inuyasha.

"You're just getting me back for last week, right? Now you're going to say you're in love with Sesshomaru or something and how you have to run off to pursue him." Inuyasha looked at Miroku like he had started growing a third eye. He knew just by the look on Koharu's face that she was dead serious.

"Miroku..." Inuyasha started.

"Yeah! That's it! Look hun, I didn't know you were scared of spiders, and I said I was sorry. But this is good. You had me going there for a second. And look at poor Inuyasha! He doesn't know what to think." Miroku laughed heartedly, clutching his stomach. Inuyasha watched his friend sorrowfully. He really didn't know whether he should feel sorry for him or if he should call the loony bin. Koharu stood a distance away glaring furiously at the laughing maniac.

"You never take anything seriously! And I can't take that anymore! I've been wanting this for a long time now. I just couldn't make you see it." Miroku had stopped laughing but was giggling and grinning like a fool at the girl who had been his world for the past five years.

"You've always been good to me Miroku, but I haven't been fair to you... Would you stop smiling like that?"

"No, go on. This is great! How long have you been working on this one? This is better than the time we hid Kanna's mirror in 3rd grade. She tried to kill us! Remember that Yash?"

"Miroku, man..."

"No! Remember? She transferred schools after that..." Inuyasha was surprised by how Miroku stubbornly wouldn't let him change the subject.

"Miroku ..." Koharu called softly, "I'm sorry. I hope you find someone who will love you with all her heart." With that she walked back towards her car.

"That's a nice touch!" Miroku called after her.

"I'll see you tomorrow at my place! Love you babe!" Miroku giggled at his loves performance and threw his arm around Inuyasha.

"So, what should we do pal? It's just us guys for tonight."

"Miroku, bro, I don't think she was joking."

"Of course she was! She really got you huh? That's great. She's a brilliant actress." Miroku huffed on his knuckles and whipped them on his shirt; polishing them.

"I taught her well." He threw his head back and burst into another fit of laughter then breathlessly turned back to Inuyasha.

"So, heh, where we going? How about a bar?" Inuyasha sighed.

"Yea, sure. Sounds good."

They walked a block or so to a decent little pub & karaoke bar. Miroku giggled to himself the whole way, and walked with a bounce in his step. Inuyasha dragged along watching him sadly. _'He's lost it...'_ They walked in and tookseats at the bar.

"Bartender!" A wrinkled old man behind the counter came over to the two young men.

"My, don't you look happy, and you. You look like shit." He said, looking to Inuyasha who bristled at the comment. If he felt up to it he would have punched the old fart in his bald head.

"Ah there's nothing wrong with him," Miroku pointed out, "That sad excuse for a face comes from his father's side." Inuyasha was playfully slugged in the arm by the cackling psycho sitting next to him. _'I've lost my best friend. Some hyena has replaced him.'_

"Alright barkeep! Two beers if you would." Miroku told the elderly man.

"Comin' right yer way!"

"Man," Miroku let out a bursting hoot, "do you believe her?" Inuyasha looked pleadingly to Miroku.

"Yes." He hoped he could get him to realize that this wasn't all some big joke.

"Bah! Man, you should see your face. I wish I had a camera so I could show Koharu how good she got you."

"Here you go lads." The bartender, Totosai, set two glass beer mugs down in front of the men.

"Thank you my good man!" Miroku wrapped his hands around the cool mug but didn't pick it up. He slouched over and stared at his reflection across the brown liquid.

Inuyasha, on the other hand, grabbed his and swallowed down half in a few gulps.

"She deserves a prize for that act." Miroku chuckled. Inuyasha was growing weary of that snicker of his. He hadn't stopped since Koharu walked away.

"And that, _'its not you, its me'_ material! Man, I need to watch more chick flicks or something, right?" Miroku laughed loudly at this. So much so that he had everyone in the bar looking his way. Inuyasha just stared. _'What are you and what have you done with my friend?'_

"Oh man! And that... pfft, geez!" Without finishing the thought Miroku launched into another fit, louder than the last. And Inuyasha's last thread of patience snapped.

"Miroku, man! Why do you keep laughing?!"

Miroku stopped laughing, sighed, and smiled sadly. First at Inuyasha, then at the wall in front of him. He resumed his previous position. Wrapping his hands around his glass, he looked back down into it.

"Because, if I don't laugh... I'll cry." And a single tear rolled down his cheek into his untouched beer.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
AN: This whole chapter was based on a philosophy of mine. I think that when there's nothing more you can do about something, and you feel like crying, laugh insted. People might think you're crazy, but your pride will be intact... Just not your sanity.  
Please R&R.


	2. Chapter 1

AN: Enjoy! R&R.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I just like to kidnap him ever so often.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Forgetting to Forgive_

Chapter 1  
---------------

-------5 Years Later-------

-**_smack_**-

Miroku rubbed the red print forming on his cheek as he watched his latest dumpee, Shima, flounced off. _'I hate to see you go, but I love to watch you leave…'_ A short sigh behind him made him turn around, still holding his assaulted face.

"So, how long did that one last?" Sango didn't even try to look actually interested in his answer.

She'd known Miroku for the last 3 years, and it was the same thing every time. He'd chase a skirt till she gave in or slapped him hard enough to leave her fingerprints behind. The ones he that fell for his sly words didn't last long. Mostly they would catch him flirting with another woman and _then_ smack him. He never showed much remorse for his actions, just interest in his next prospect.

Miroku smiled devilishly.

"Two weeks."

Sango actually looked a little surprised.

"Wow. Is that a record?" She asked sarcastically. Miroku seemed a bit solemn for a second, but it was gone before Sango even noticed.

"No." He turned his attention away from her and back to what was going on in the bar around them. Sango didn't pay him much mind. He was probably looking for his next arm candy.

The shortest "relationship" Sango had witnessed was 5 minutes long. Herself, Miroku and Inuyasha were at their local café, Maggie's. Miroku had snagged a college student and had her eating out of his hands. That is, until a prettier, bustier, woman walked in. Miroku immediately set the young girl aside to pursue the other. The busty blonde didn't take too well to Miroku's courting and soon he was sauntering back to their booth sporting his trademark red handprint. Sango was sitting back sipping on a cooled mocha, Inuyasha was enjoying the show, and the student just gaped at Miroku. He slid into the booth with a sigh and asked the girl, "So where were we?" Sango didn't get a chance to finish that mocha. After giving him a matching handprint on his other cheek, the girl grabbed Sango's drink off the table and emptied it over Miroku's head. Inuyasha laughed till he was blue in the face, and Miroku laughed it off as well.

Sango had grown use to their antics by now. These two were her guys. They were together every weekend and often hung out through the week. She never knew how she got stuck with such morons as best friends, but she wouldn't trade them for anything. She sighed at her reminiscing and took a look around the bar. It was surprise when her eyes found Miroku's, half way across the room. Her heart secretly belonged to him, not that she would ever tell him that. She had gotten very good at hiding her disappointment every time he chased after a new girl. Her expressions were carefully kept under check. Inuyasha and Miroku even had bets on who could make her react; who could make her blush. Miroku always won those bets. He'd bring up what the first day they met and have her blushing the most interesting shades of red. _'Will you bare my children? ...Honestly.'_ Miroku gave her a little wave before turning to a woman with cropped black hair.

"That Yura is a freak..." Inuyasha came somewhere behind Sango and nodded his head in the direction of the woman with Miroku.

"How would you know?" She'd never seen Inuyasha date much. He spent more time betting anyone he could around the bar. Arm wrestling, darts, and beer chugging that usually led to karaoke; after he was really hammered.

"I've never been with her if that's what you're asking." Inuyasha looked slightly offended.

"Well?"

"She has an obsession with hair. How do you think she reacted to me?" Inuyasha jabbed a finger at his white locks.

"Point taken." Sango sighed again. This just wasn't her night. She'd usually have a decent time, but the whole day seemed to be off. Like a rainy day that sucked all energy out of you.

"I think I'm going to go Yash."

"Got work in the morning?"

"Yeah. Besides, I'm just being a drag anyway."

"We could always get you some tequila…" A light blush dashed across Sango's face and Inuyasha threw his arms in the air triumphantly.

"Yes! Finally! Hey Miroku! Pay up!" Inuyasha yelled across the bar to where Miroku was sitting with Yura in his lap, chatting away while she fingered his pony tail. Miroku looked their way just in time to see a ticked Sango slug Inuyasha in his upper arm. He snickered lightly.

"Excuse me love, I'll only be a minute." He untangled himself from Yura and made his way over to his friends.

"Damn Sango, lay off the roids." Inuyasha rubbed his sore arm, hoping it wouldn't bruise. When Miroku made his way to them Inuyasha visibly brightened.

"Pay up." He smiled and stuck his hand out to Miroku.

"Fine. But that wasn't worth $20." Inuyasha grumbled a bit but agreed. He'd only ever gotten Sango to blush this once, and she turned nowhere near as red as Miroku could make her get.

"Fine. I'll take half."

"I was going to say $5." Inuyasha looked ready to yell, but he dropped into a whisper with a evil grin.

"Oh really. And I think I should tell Sango here all about your night with Jakotsu."

"I thought he was a woman!" A startled Miroku raised his voice in alarm and the bar went quiet. Miroku groaned and hid his face with his hand. He was startled once again when Inuyasha threw back his head and laughed. The partying resumed around them as Inuyasha tried to catch his breath.

Sango chuckled at Miroku's expense before feeling a little sorry for him. She had met Jakotsu not so long ago and had been confused herself.

"Ha. Aww man you should have seen your face. You were white as a ghost." Inuyasha breathlessly teased Miroku who still hung his head in shame.

"Miroku?" Sango put her hand on his shoulder.

"What?" He turned and looked at her. She looked genuinely concerned.

"... So, how was he?" Inuyasha roared and slapped Sango a high five. Miroku scowled at the giggling pair.

"Oh, shut up." He slapped a folded $10 into Inuyasha's hand.

"That won't buy you a ticket out of hell."

"Yeah. Yeah." Inuyasha grinned then skipped off to find someone willing to make a bet. Sango smiled at Miroku and he smiled back, letting her know she was forgiven.

"Hey, I was just about to head out."

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Sure. Maggie's?"

"Ok."

"Have you and Inuyasha decided who's driving?"

"Um, I think he is. Or maybe it was me..." Miroku tried to remember if they had discussed it all. Sango shook her head.

"Call me if you need a ride." A perverted grin made its way across Miroku's face. "Oh, I'd love a ride, Sango dear." Sango sighed. She knew it was coming.

"Hentia."

"You know it." Sango waved bye to him and went to find Inuyasha. She found him at the pool tables next to a blaring jukebox.

"Yash!" She got as close as she could and cupped her hands around her mouth.

"I'm out. Call me if you need a ride." Inuyasha nodded that he heard her and waved goodbye. Sango made her way through the crowd to the parking lot and fresh air. She found her small 2 door quickly and made her way home.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
AN: Kinda short... hmmm.  
Me - "Wow. I got this out the next day. Go me!"  
_CrAzYfAnGiRlABR - _"_It's only because you have no life._"  
Me - "Your words cut me. T-T"


	3. Chapter 2

AN: Sorry this took so long. --; I'm still not happy with it. TT --- R&R.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Duh.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Forgetting to Forgive_

Chapter 2  
---------------

Sango arrived home in 10 minutes time. She was greeted to her modest two bedroom home by it's only other tenant.

"Hey Kirara. Did you hold down the fort while I was away?"

"Mew."

"Good." Sango patted her companion's head and flopped down on the couch in her living room. She let her head fall back and stared at the ceiling. Her thoughts turned to some things she wished she could just let go.

"... Miroku..." She sighed for the millionth time that night. She couldn't get him out of her head. She closed her eyes and she seen him just as he was at the bar.

----  
"Oh, I'd love a ride, Sango dear."  
----

Sango blushed profusely. 

"Arg! I need to stop thinking about him!"

"Mew?" Kirara sat down in front of Sango on the floor. She cocked her head to the side and stared at her master, looking concerned.

"I'm fine Kirara..."

"Mew." Sango picked Kirara up and sat her in her lap.

"You know, I wish I could talk to you about this and you could give me some advice back."

"Mew..."

"I could call Kagome, see if she's awake..."

"Mew!"

"Alright."

Sango met Kagome a year earlier when the young woman transferred to Hartford clinic, where Sango works. Charmed by Kagome's positive demeanor, they became fast friends. It was only recently that Sango had started to open up to Kagome. he picked up the phone and dialed her friend's number and after a few rings she picked up.

"Hello. You've got Kagome."

"Hey Kags. Got a minute?"

"Sure Sango. What's up?"

"The sky."

"As it should be." Kagome smiled into the phone. She knew why Sango would be calling this late.

"What did _he_ do this time?"

"Who said anything about _him_? Maybe I was calling to see how your day went."

"At 1:30 in the morning?" Kagome had been awake already. Buyo woke her wanting to be fed.

"Yeah?" Sango squeaked meekly.

"Save it sister."

Sango exhaled slowly and gave in. Now that she called Kagome, she wasn't going to get off easy.

" Oh fine."

"That's better. Now, what did he do?"

Kagome's smirk could be read through the phone. 'Why didn't I just go to bed?' Sango thought.

"Be his usual infuriating ass."

"But you like his ass." Sango's face heated and she hated herself for telling Kagome that. Even if she was drunk at the time.

"That's beside the point!"

"No. I think it's _behind_." Kagome snickered and Sango lost it.

"Kagome! That's not helping!"

"Alright, alright. Sheesh. Ok. So he was being himself? Believe it or not, that's not big news. What's the reason you called me 5 hours before we both have to be in to work?" Kagome wasn't angry, but acting like she was seemed to get more straight answers out of Sango.

"Sango..."

"Oh, what hasn't he done!"

"That's better."

"He's the most infuriatingly adorable thing I've ever seen." Sango moaned, "Why can't I stop thinking about him?"

Being only slightly serious, Kagome took on the voice of a stage performer.

"Cause he stole your heart."

"No, seriously."

"It's because you love him." She said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world and Sango couldn't find the words to deny it.

"Why?" It was the only thing that came to mind. Why would she love Miroku? He flirted shamelessly, slept around, and then dumped women with out remorse.

"I can't answer that Sango."

"Try please. You know me better than I know myself."

Kagome could almost see Sango on her knees, pleading to her. The image made her chuckle.

"How can I argue with that? Ok..." Kagome thought long and hard for a moment.

"Maybe, it's because he treats you like a woman."

"He treats anything with tits and a ass like a woman." Sango fumed.

"That's not what I'm talking about. Your family, your brother, they treat you like one of the guys. Women that know you are afraid you'll kick their butt. You're strong Sango, and you dress like a tom boy." She didn't pull any punches there. It was always jeans and a loose tee shirts with Sango, and at work it was a plain colored smock. "If it's comfortable, wear it," was her motto, but Sango thought tom boy was a little harsh.

"I do not! I'm wearing girly dress slacks right now." She looked down at the pants that fit too tight for her liking but decided to wear out to the bar with the guys anyway.

"What? The black pin striped ones?" 'Damn.' Kagome really did know her too well.

"...Yeah?"

"Thought so. They may be cut to fit a woman, but they don't scream femineity. I've been in your closet. The only skirt you own is the one I bought you that you never wear!" The red coral skirt had been a birthday present from Kagome last year. 'I've wore it... once. From the bathroom to the full length mirror in my room... and back again.' Not that Sango would tell her that.

"But it's short..." So she used her old excuse.

"It would come down to just above your knee! I've told you that. Ah, forget it. We're not discussing your clothes problems right now. Miroku treats you like a woman, and you didn't realize you needed that."

"Need it? I don't think so. As you've pointed out, I'm far from a frilly little girl. I _can_ kick anybody's ass who crosses me. I'm not a pansy, or delicate, or..."

"The operative word was 'woman', Sango, not girl. And I know you are not delicate, but your feelings are. That's why you get so mixed up and hurt."

"I don't understand it at all..."

"Love is not something that's easily understood."

"Why thank you Oprah." Sango rolled her eyes.

"Since you know so much, tell me what I'm suppose to do." Sango asked.

"Yeah. I know a lot. That's why_ I _live alone with _my_ cat."

Sango ignored what she was implying and begged for any advice she could get.

"Please? Anything at all?"

"I got nothin'." Kagome refused that kind of advice. This was something she was going to have to figure out on her own.

"Nothing?" But it didn't stop Sango from pleading.

"Ummm... let me check. Oh, I got pocket lint! You want that?"

"...No thanks." Sango knew Kagome probably wouldn't go as far as telling her what to do. She wished Miroku wasn't so complicated. He pissed her off with his perverted ways, but then there were times when he just looked at her and smiled. Moments like that made her heart pound and her stomach fill with butterflies. Deep down, Sango knew there was something more to him that a perverse skirt chaser.

Sango took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Kagome was trying to cheer her up, and even though it wasn't working, she was grateful to her.

"Thanks for talking to me Kags."

"Anytime Sans."

"I'll see you at work later."

"Alright. Get some sleep."

"Ok. Night."

"Goodnight."

Sango hung up the phone and slowly made her way of her couch and into her bathroom where she stripped down for a hot shower.

Her shower left her feeling clean but not in any better of a mood. Wrapped in a towel, she went to her room and threw on an oversized shirt that fell to her knees. As she ran a brush through her wet hair she head a knock at her front door. 'What the... Kagome?' It wouldn't be the first time her friend thought she was in need of some company and came over for the night.

"Coming!" Sango finished combing through her hair and pulled it back into a loose ponytail behind her head. She went to the front door and looked through the peephole to see who her late night visitor was, but all she could see was the side of someone's black haired head. 'Kagome...' Sango smiled softly at Kagome's kind hearted ways. She was grateful for the way Kagome was always looking out for her. She unlocked her door and swung it open.

"Kags, you really didn't have... to...?"

"Hey there sexy lady. Happy to see me?"

"Miroku?!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
AN: Next update soon-ish. --;  
Me - "OooOoo. Who seen that coming?"  
_CrAzYfAnGiRlABR - _"_Only everyone._"  
Me - "Why are you so cruel to me?"


	4. Chapter 3

Christmas Tease:

"Miroku?! What are you doing here?"

"Aren't you happy to see me?" He slighty slurred his words and the smell of alcohol was strong on his breath and he was holding himself up by grabbing on to either side of Sango's door frame. So she paniced.

"Please god, tell me you didn't drive here!" She poked him hard in the chest... and it nearly toppled him over. Acting fast she grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him against her.

_Dun-dun-dah!_  
A/N: I have more written, but it's Christmas morning and you better believe I'm not typing the rest right now. XD  
Merry Christmas!!!  
Update Soon!


End file.
